


promises, promises

by kendelias (imdeansgirl)



Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Original Character(s), Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeansgirl/pseuds/kendelias
Summary: “I’ve had a horrible day,” Dawn announces, flopping down on his bed with a dramatic sigh. She cracks open an eye to look at him. Zac is preoccupied by wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth, and blinking his eyes open. “Were you asleep?”Zac drops his hand from his mouth. “Uh. No?” She opens both eyes and stares at him. Just then, he’s hit by a very loud yawn. “Okay. Maybe a little bit.”
Relationships: Dawn Summers/Original Male Character(s)
Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141550
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this ficlet is again for [the oc trope challenge](https://kendelias.tumblr.com/tagged/oc-trope-challenge) on tumblr. i'm participating over there, so if you like this fic, you can find me there. my username is [@kendelias](https://kendelias.tumblr.com) there too. this is kind of a bonus scene for my oc zac - this follows his timeline pretty much. if you like it or a dawn oc in general, you can learn more about zac [here!](https://kendelias.tumblr.com/tagged/zac-bennett). i think that's about it, but yeah, enjoy!

All is quiet in the Bennett household for the day. His older brothers are out at their friends’ houses, his parents are at work; so who could blame Zac for dosing off? He was supposed to be doing his homework, sure, but his desk looked so comfortable and his head began to lull… Which is why he startles awake when his door opens. He nearly falls off his chair, scrambling to sit up straight instead.

“I’ve had a horrible day,” Dawn announces, flopping down on his bed with a dramatic sigh. She cracks open an eye to look at him. Zac is preoccupied by wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth, and blinking his eyes open. “Were you asleep?”

Zac drops his hand from his mouth. “Uh. No?” She opens both eyes and stares at him. Just then, he’s hit by a very loud yawn. “Okay. Maybe a little bit.”

Dawn smirks, and scoots to the edge of his bed, patting the spot next to her. “Much comfier over here,” she offers. Well, he’s hard pressed to say no to that. So instead, he stands, crossing the few feet and flopping down next to her. They sit so they’re arm to arm, Zac’s head drooping back against the wall behind his bed and Dawn with her head on his shoulder. “I won’t judge you if you nap. I just needed to hang with someone.”

“First, tell me why your day was so horrible,” he mumbles sleepily into her hair.

Her shoulder digs into his arm when she shrugs. “It’s no big,” she replies. “It’s just that Aaron from Home Ec. asked out Emily today.”

For a moment, Zac just blinks as his brain struggles to catch up with her. “Aaron C.?” he asks. He only knows she nods because he feels her head shake against him. “That’s BS. He told Tray he liked you.”

“Yeah, well, clearly Tray was just making stuff up,” she mutters. “Men suck. I’m gonna die old and alone.” She pauses, then pokes Zac playfully in the ribs. “Except you, I guess.”

Zac feels both complimented and affronted. “Gee, thanks, I guess,” he replies. “Besides, you won’t die alone. You got me.”

Dawn laughs. “Yeah, a load of good you’re gonna do, married with three kids and a dog and I can live in your garage.”

The weight of his love for her presses against his ribcage like a drum. He wants so badly to tell her - that he loves her more than life itself. That he doesn’t want to picture a life without her in it. That no wife and no kids and no dog could ever make him happy if he didn’t share it with her. For what feels like his entire life, Dawn has been his whole world, and he doesn’t want that to end; not now, not in thirty years.

But he doesn’t say any of that. Instead, he hums. “Hey, remember when we were in sixth grade?”

“Generally?” she teases. “Yes, I think I recall.”

“Okay, good, because I‘m gonna get more specific. Remember when we had that Valentine’s Day party, and I told you we would get married one day?”

Dawn pauses for a moment. “Huh,” she says eventually. “You know what, now that you say it, I do remember that. Billy Lunkin teased you for a month, and then you told him you were gonna tell his mom he skipped Sunday school.”

Zac nods. “Good memory. Anyway, I’m sticking to that. I don’t think I can legally get married when I’m already engaged to someone else.”

He cracks an eye open just to watch her smile. It lights up the entire room more than the sun outside of his window ever could. “I don’t think that’s how that works.”

“Too bad. I’m committed. If, in the meantime, you find some dashing rogue that steals you away from me, then I suppose I’ll settle for someone else…”

Dawn snorts and says, “You’re sleep-deprived, so you’re saying stupid things. Take a nap. We can do homework when you wake up.”

Sounds good to him. He sighs and nods, curling up against Dawn, mumbling, “Nighty night, fiancee,” into her hair.

He barely hears it when she whispers, “Night, Zac,” right before pressing a kiss to his temple as he slips away into sleep.


End file.
